Nicholas Wright: Ace Attorney
by Schnatzilt
Summary: Remade version of Phoenix Wright Junior Attorney


The original version of this story wasn't very good to me at all, so I'm deciding to redo it.

It was about 12:00 at night and most of the Loud House was asleep… most of. Secretly someone was in the bathroom reading something, They were frantically flipping through it, clearly intrigued in what they were reading. They were about to leave the bathroom when they heard a door open.

They panicked inside of the bathroom and looked for a place to dispose of what they had. They looked down at the toilet and sighed, they stuffed it down the toilet until it was thoroughly moved out of sight.

12:25 P.M.

Loud House

It was a Saturday Afternoon and every resident in the loud house decided to stay in their rooms until they felt like they needed to go somewhere.

For a certain child that somewhere was the bathroom, Lincoln got up and relieved himself, he finished and flushed the toilet. He then washed his hands and went back to his room casually as if nothing really happened.

It only took 5 minutes to prove otherwise.

"Lincoln!" A shrill scream penetrated his eardrums, he then saw his door kicked open by his 6-year old sister Lola. She pounced on him and grabbed his collar, her face seething with rage.

"I can't believe you Lincoln, again?!" She screeched.

Lincoln trembled "W-w-what are you talking about?"

Lola huffed "The toilet Lincoln, you clogged it again!"

She then grew madder "And even worse! You got toilet water on my heels! You ruined them!"

She then heard her father's voice from downstairs "Lola? Why are you screaming?"

Lola ran to the steps "Lincoln clogged the toilet AGAIN!"

Lynn Sr. Facepalmed he couldn't really say he was surprised but, even still this was getting to be too much. Lincoln always clogged the toilet in the house due to him trying to flush something that won't fit down the toilet.

Lynn thought back to the records he'd spent years upon years collecting that were ruined by Lincoln, he gripped his fist in anger and yelled to his son. "Lincoln! You are grounded for a month!"

Lincoln sat up in his bed and quickly raced to his father to try and plead his case, his father didn't want to hear it though. Lincoln thought of the ways to try and reach his father, he thought of something quick.

"Dad, shouldn't we have more proof to see if I'm guilty? All we have is the fact that I've done it before."

His dad slowly nodded, his son was right they didn't really have much proof of his guilt, he then looked down at his son's expecting face.

"Yes sport, you are right, Lola has no evidence of you clogging the toilet so you are innocent for now."

Lola called down to her father "Wait! I have a way we can prove his guilt, we'll take this to the Supreme Court!"

Her father looked confused "How did you get that idea?"

Lola showed her toothless smile "In school we learned that the Supreme Court finds out people's crimes!"

Lisa suddenly appeared behind Lola and rolled her eyes.

"The Supreme Court would never take on such a trivial matter."

She made her way down the stairs but stopped midway to think for a moment she then turned to her father and spoke.

"However father, the idea of having a trial here isn't that bad if you want to find out who clogged the lavatory."

Lynn Sr. Pondered for a bit "Okay, that seems like a good idea to me, what about you son?"

Lincoln didn't have an answer and just shrugged, what could he say? He'd never been in a trial before so what could he expect to happen? He finally subsided and agreed, he was willing to take on the challenge. He nodded to his father.

"Great! Well Lola tell the girls that they have an hour to prepare a case, and Lincoln you have an hour to prove your innocence."

Both him and Lola nodded in conformation, Lincoln then ran up to his room but he then smacked himself in the forehead.

"I don't know how to defend myself in court!"

He scrambled to his radio and called for Clyde.

"Clyde! Come in Clyde!" He cried.

"Lincoln? How's it goin'?" Clyde responded.

Lincoln's voice grimaced "N-Not good, we have a code R-21!"

Clyde gasped "You don't mean…?!"

Lincoln nodded "Yes, I do, my sisters have accused me of clogging the toilet and things led to one another and now I need a lawyer. I was kinda hoping you could be of assistance."

Clyde groaned "Oh I wish I could bro but my dads, are taking me over my grandmother's house."

Lincoln, disappointed replied "Oh, well I guess I'll defend myself then, bye Clyde.

He was about to turn off the radio when Clyde stopped him from doing so.

"Wait! I think I know someone who can help you!" He said.

Lincoln immediately brought the radio close to him and was eager to listen. Clyde took a moment but then continued.

"Yeah I remember now! He helped me get proven innocent for breaking my dads' car window!"

Lincoln perked up "Well can you tell him that I need him?"

"Yup!" Clyde replied he then turned off the radio and Lincoln was giddily paced around his room in anticipation for his lawyer.

1:10 P.M.

Loud House

40 minutes had passed and Lincoln still hadn't heard or seen a glimpse of his lawyer. He was tired of waiting and was worried his lawyer wouldn't show up until the trial actually started.

After his worrying Luan opened his door. He looked up at her, she was sporting a cocky grin.

"Linc the trial is in 15 minutes! So if you want to just plead Guilty I won't Judge you! Heh… get it?"

Lincoln didn't say anything and just let Luan sit there and live with her horrible joke. Eventually the mood of the room was a bit too serious for Luan and she left.

Lincoln couldn't focus on his comic book and eventually went downstairs to get a snack. He looked at his living room and saw it was rearranged.

Two tables were opposite of each other and two chairs were opposite of each other while one was much higher.

Lincoln assumed that this was supposed to represent a courtroom. He did admit that it resembled one pretty well given what they had to work with.

He continued into the kitchen and got a strawberry Pop-Tart. As he was going to the steps he heard a knock on the door.

He grabbed the knob and slowly twisted the door open. He then saw a kid in a blue suit, with pointy black hair.

The kid was accompanied by an English gentleman in a burgundy suit who looked annoyed. A moment of silence followed, leaving the kid unnerved.

"Is this the right house Nicholas?" The English man asked.

Nicholas nodded looking at his phone "Yeah! Clyde has told me this was the Loud House!"

Lincoln quickly responded "Y-Yes! This is the Loud House… Are you my lawyer?!"

Nicholas grinned "That I am! You see-"

He was cut off by Lincoln wringing his collar in anger. "WHERE WERE YOU THAT PAST 45 MINUTES!?"

The attorney nervously rubbed the back of his head "You see, I don't exactly live near here so I had to get driven, and there was traffic on the way here. At least I didn't miss the trial,

Nicholas ribbed his chin "By the way when is your trial exactly?"

Lincoln crossed his arms "Oh it starts in about 5 minutes."

Nicholas laughed "Oh okay, five minutes… WAIT FIVE MINUTES?!"

Nicholas started pacing around the room, "I don't even know what the crime is! Nor do I have any evidence!"

The English man then left the two and got back into his car muttering something about some Wright guy.

Nicholas then asked Lincoln what he was accused of. Lincoln answered about him going to the bathroom and flushing and about 5 minutes later he was accused of clogging the toilet. Nicholas nodded and grinned.

"Well this doesn't sound like anything I can't deal with, I think this trial shouldn't be too hard, so who's prosecuting you?"

Lincoln thought for a bit "I guess it would be my big sister Lori, she's pretty good at arguing with people."

"How old is she?" Nicholas asked.

"17" he responded.

Nick raised an eyebrow "Huh this might be an actual challenge!"

Lincoln's mother, Rita came down the stairs and her voice echoed through the house.

"All right the trial is now going to begin!"

Nicholas and Lincoln heard footsteps and doors closing from upstairs and they walked over to the table on the left of the room.

They then saw Lincoln's many sisters come down the steps and take their places with Lori at the opposite table.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Lincoln Loud!" Rita announced.


End file.
